Follow Me
by Obwohl
Summary: First attempt at a Zutara affair. Based on events after Sozin's comet with out Aang and Mai ending up with Katara and Zuko respectively.
1. Follow Me

_Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters, names of places or anything like that, they belong to someone else. Please don't sue. _

_This story is for Mads. _

Katara lay silently in her room. The four poster bed, with rich Earth Kingdom silk sheets, was the first real bed she had ever slept in. She ran her hands over the soft material, her mind empty. The moon peeped through the wooden shutters and fell across her bare legs, uncovered by the sheets because of the hot weather in the Fire Nation. She was so unaccustomed to the heat that she had taken to sleeping in her undergarments, with her normal bed clothes sitting folded neatly on the mat beside her bed. She could take the heat no more. Katara rose and sat on the very edge of her bed, her hair falling messily over her chest and sticking to her skin. She absently flicked her hair behind her shoulders as she shifted her weight uncomfortably, her feet scuffing the rough floor loudly. She cringed, hoping that she woke no one, but then remembered how large the Summer Palace was. The closest person was Zuko, and his room was four empty stone walled rooms away. Katara pushed herself away from the hot linen and walked to door. She slipped her light cotton robe from the hook beside the door left the room. The large corridor she tiptoed down opened out into a brilliant garden, with a beautiful rock pool in the centre. Dew wet Katara's feet as she made her way to the edge of the pool, and the moon lit the garden softly. Katara let out a sigh of relief as she dipped her toes into the cool water. Dipping her fingers in the water, she drew long swirls along her legs, smiling as she watched the water run back down to the water tickling her lightly. She pulled water from the pool and formed a sphere, magnifying rocks and plants behind it. A light flickered into life behind the water, surprising Katara and causing her to drop the water carelessly back into the pond. She froze. _What if someone sees me?_ She thought, remembering how little clothing she had on. The light died and the garden fell into darkness for the moment, as Katara's eyes adjusted to the light again. She relaxed her muscles and loosened her suddenly tight grip on her mother's necklace. A tiny firefly flew around the old tree across the pool, and Katara followed its careless flight.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Katara spun around and found Zuko leaning on a moss covered rock behind her. She hastily gathered her robe about her, her cheeks burning.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," he said softly, his low voice soothing Katara.

"I… I…," Katara stammered.

"Shhh," Zuko whispered, pressing his finger to his lips. He took a step towards her, but Katara stepped backwards, her foot slipping on a damp rock. She pitched backwards, her arms flailing, and she caught Zuko's outstretched hand. His muscular arm pulled her away from the waters edge and close to his chest. His arms wrapped around her softly, embracing her completely.

"Thankyou," she whispered, her cheeks reddening again. She bent her head down to look at her feet, but Zuko released his hold of her and bent his neck to her eye line. He brushed his fingers under her chin, and held her face up so that he may look at her. Katara raised her eyes and met his gaze. She pulled his hand away and she hugged him fiercely, letting go of her robe. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her toes, trying to match his height. Zuko held her gently around the waist and closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace of someone he had begun to care for. Katara's hand slid along Zuko's neck to his face and was met by the strangely smooth skin of his burn. He took her hand away from the awful reminder of his past life, and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Come back with me," he murmured.

Katara loosened her hold on Zuko.

"What?"

"Come back to the City Palace with me. I am leaving in three days to return home. The Fire Nation cannot rebuild itself."

Katara dropped her arms by her side.

"No, I can't. I have to go back to the Southern Water Tribe. To rebuild _my_ home."

"Sokka is returning there. I want you here with me," Zuko replied with finality.

Katara frowned.

"My people need me." Katara was torn. She had planned to return to her tribe with Sokka and help her people become whole again, but she had never cared for someone as much as she did Zuko.

"I have to go home," she tried to convince herself, as well as Zuko.

"Your home can be with me," he murmured, stepping closer to her, and taking her hand again. Katara pulled away.

"You have important things you have to do. So do I," she said, becoming irritated.

"I don't see how you can compare stitching cloths together to make a roof to ruling a nation," he scorned.

Katara stood still, in disbelief. _I thought he loved me. I thought he understood._

A breeze began to blow and Katara's robe rippled about her. Zuko stared at her, the moon illuminating every curve on display by Katara's summer night clothes. Suddenly remembering her dignity, Katara snapped her robe together and stalked back towards her room.

"Katara," Zuko called softly, "Katara!"

Her door closed with a dull knock, and he suddenly felt as though he had just been locked from her life.

As the sun crept out from behind the mountains, Zuko returned to his room. He had spent the night sitting silently at Katara's door, hoping that she would emerge and agree to go with his back to the City Palace. He slept restlessly until the sun sat high in the sky, and was awoken completely by the sound of a sudden wind blowing through the corridors. Recognising the sound of Appa taking flight Zuko sat bolt upright.

"Katara."

He pulled on his jacket and ran from his room into the garden, and saw Appa's white tail disappearing over the roof of his palace.

"Katara."

Zuko dropped his head, defeated. He would never have her. Dejectedly, Zuko returned to his room, where he found Iroh standing at the other door, holding a small piece of parchment. Zuko glared at his for a moment then turned away.

"You know, she left this for you," his uncle said. "But are you deserving of what she offers?"

Zuko turned his head, and stared in disbelief at his uncle. Cautiously he walked towards Iroh, and stood before him. Searching for any trickery on the old man's part, Zuko found that his uncle was smiling kindly.

"What did she leave?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"It was not my business to pry, Prince Zuko," he said slyly. "But I believe it is very straightforward." He handed the note to the young Prince and departed. Zuko unrolled the parchment to reveal Katara's message.

_Follow me._


	2. Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

She watched the large white iceberg float slowly past her, the sun bouncing off it into her eyes. Tears welled in her eyes, not only from the blinding light.

"Where are you?" Katara asked softly, her voice floating across the calm ocean.

She sat down heavily onto the old snow, bumps of compressed ice digging into her legs. The tear drips on her slowly froze as Katara sat staring into the blue. A fierce sea wind began to blow, bringing small flecks of ice with it, stinging her face. Snow flakes began to fall, slowly encasing her in a blanket of icy white. The snow touched her skin and melted quickly, but froze again straight away, covering Katara's olive skin in a thin slush.

"Katara?" A shout from faraway asked. A dark blue figure appeared out of the snow thick air and clambered up the slippery mound.

"Katara? What are you doing out here? You're not even wearing your thick skins!" Sokka yelled over the wind. "You're going to kill yourself!"

For a moment Katara thought that sounded fine to her. At least she wouldn't hurt then.

Sokka climbed up the icy mound and pulled his sister unceremoniously from her perch. Through the ice and wind he could not see the frozen tears on her face, but he still saw her sadness by the way she allowed him to lead her back to their home.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sokka held his arms out, asking for his sister's sanity back. He threw his arms into the air and flopped down onto flopped on his soft pile of furs. They sat inside their ice hut, a small fire burning in the corner under the chimney making mist and steam fill the air.

"I wasn't doing anything," Katara said defensively.

"Well that's obvious! Out there on the coast just waiting to be blown into the ocean! We knew there would be a storm coming, the cloud front was on the horizon this morning."

Katara drew her curtain that contained her section of their home, shutting out Sokka and his shouting.

"Oh, you're sitting by yourself for something new. That's all you've done since we left the Fire Nation." Sokka whined. He shifted into a more comfortable position, and covered himself completely with a thick soft skin. The siblings sat in a cold silence listening to the snow and sleet crash into their walls.

"You know, I got a letter from Toph," Sokka mumbled from under his blankets. "She went on about how she and Aang went to Omashu and Ba Sing Se for a holiday. It's summer over there, how can they stand that kind of heat?"

He waited for a reply, but did not hear one. He pulled down the blanket from off his face and fog erupted from underneath, the hot air from his breath suddenly meeting the cold air. Loudly, he blew away the thick air until he could see clearly. Katara's curtain was still pulled shut, and the wind was screaming through the tiny cracks in the walls. Sokka, even through the noise, could hear the heart wrenching sobs that came from his sister.

Sokka pressed his lips together, thoughtfully, and listened to see if Katara would stop crying.

_She is never reasonable when she's like this, _Sokka sighed to himself. He heaved himself from his comfortable nest, flinging his warm blankets away. Instantly he regretted that action, as the cold suddenly bit into him. He jumped and wriggled spasmodically and grabbed the skin off the floor. Wrapping himself tightly, Sokka approached the curtain that hid his sister from view. Hesitantly, he touched the material, making the entire sheet ripple. He pulled the curtain away to reveal Katara sitting with her back facing him.

"He's not worth this, you know," Sokka told Katara. His tone was honest, and meant to make her feel better, but the words cut into Katara like an ice knife. She wiped her eyes with her damp sleeve, making the redness of her eyes even brighter. Katara straightened her back and lifted her head to stare at the wall.

"He is to me." Her voice wavered. "I wanted to stay so badly. But I couldn't." She scrunched her face up and squeezed her eyes together, willing the tears to stay inside her. She made and enormous effort to compose herself and continued.

"I know that he cannot do what I asked him too. He's the Fire Lord now!"

"What, what did you ask him to do?" Sokka asked, taking a step closer to her.

"I..I.., I wanted him to follow me. To come to the Southern Water Tribe. I thought that, maybe if he came here, it would show me that he really loved me."

"Then what? You go back to the Fire Nation with him?" Sokka pushed, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"I don't know what I thought would happen. I've been here now for three months and I haven't heard anything from him. I have been waiting for him to come," she murmered. "I'm going to be waiting for ever." She turned to her brother, and looked him straight in his eyes.

"He isn't coming, is he."

Katara dropped her face into her hands, and cried. Sokka stood still, at a loss as to what he should do. Cautiously, he rested his hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her. Katara suddenly flung herself onto her brother, and hugged him around his broad shoulders. He allowed her to cry into his furry coat, and patted her awkwardly on her back.

"He is the Fire Lord, Katara. He can't just drop everything and run to the South Pole. I'm sure he's trying get here," Sokka said realistically. "You just have to wait a little longer."

"I don't know how much longer I can bear to wait Sokka." Katara pulled away from him and she began to cry again. But her cries were silent, as though she had become suddenly aware of a terrible fate. She delicately picked up her thick cloak and walked calmly to the door. She flung it open and snow and ice flew into the room.

"Katara, you can't go out there!" Sokka cried and desperately ran to stop her leaving.

She raised her hand and Bended the water in the ice, and Sokka's feet were suddenly embedded in the floor, icy boots covering his feet. Sokka saw her blue cloak disappear into the blizzard just before the door slammed shut.


	3. Too New, Too Different

Hands Too Full

Too New, Too Different

The Fire Lord was stationary on his throne.

He watched his Generals bow themselves from his presence, and disappear behind the crimson curtain. The young Fire Lord was now by himself, sitting on his gaudy but uncomfortable seat. Slowly, he slid down the back of the chair, his silk clothes not resisting his descent.

Zuko sighed a breath of relief, mixed with exhaustion. His hand crept into his breast pocket, and removed a tiny scroll of paper unrolling it with the tips of his fingers, as though he feared it could die if he touched it too much like a lily would.

"I'm sorry I haven't come. This is so new to me, and I don't know who to trust, or what to do. There is so much to control, all this power, and all this responsibility."

He sighed again.

"I knew this would be difficult, but I had hoped to have you with me," he told the paper. "They don't respect me. Even when you hated me you still respected me."

"But you earned that respect, Zuko." Iroh's voice rumbled softly from behind the curtain. The red material waved and rippled as Zuko's uncle emerged from hiding.

He performed his traditional bow to his Fire Lord, and proceeded to waddle slowly towards his nephew. As he walked he sipped from the delicate tea cup in his hand.

"You know, in my time when a Fire Lord talked to himself it meant he had some Pai Sho tiles rolling about in his head."

Zuko smiled and pushed himself upright, secreting the scroll back into his pocket. His uncle always knew how to cheer him up. It was just now that he was beginning to realise that Iroh had always made him laugh in the most serious of times, even if for just a moment inside.

"You did a fine job this morning Zuko," the old general said proudly. Iroh eased himself onto the stairs below his nephew, setting his tea cup beside him and resting his head comfortably on the legs of the throne. "I am very proud of you. The Fire Nation is returning to its former happy self. As it should have always been."

His face dropped for a moment, and the cheery sparkle left his eye as images of the war flew through his mind. He swallowed hard and blinked, and the cheeky glean to his eye returned, recalling himself to the present.

"Thankyou uncle," Zuko said huskily. "But I do not feel proud. It is not how I imagined it would be."

"What is missing, Zuko?" Iroh sipped at his tea thoughtfully.

Zuko slid back down on his golden throne, and rested his head in his hands. He twisted his hair out of the golden fire hair piece. To another it appeared he was examining the artefact closely, but he the cold metal was the last thing on his mind. He set is carefully aside and hugged himself. Thoughts, memories and dreams passed through his mind, and each time he saw a person it was Katara.

His thoughts were broken by the chink of china touching the stone floor. He looked down at his uncle, who had set his tea cup down, slightly irritated by the interruption.

"I think that what you have done in the past months has been very drastic. The people of the Fire Nation need time to accept the changes you have made to their world. I think it would be wise if you took yourself from the middle of things, and let the people get on with their lives," Iroh sighed. "May I suggest a small holiday? No, not a holiday, that would be too soon. Perhaps a… diplomatic tour. To show how serious you are to all the nations about peace. Maybe your first destination could be… I don't know, the Southern Water Tribe?"

Iroh still rested his head on the legs of the gold throne, and looked as comfortable as ever. Zuko, who had been slipping down his throne until his chin met his chest during his uncle's mutterings, suddenly sat up straight. His uncle smiled at the Fire Lord's reaction.

"Are you sure I can do that?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't you? You are the Fire Lord, and we are your humble servants, ready to serve your every whim," a large smile crossed the old man's face. "You have the power to control your own destiny now Zuko, you always have, but now you are truly able to see it."

Zuko matched his uncle's grin, and rolled his eyes. He had never been able to understand Iroh's belief in destiny, and people's ability to control it, but he like the idea. His uncle continued.

"I am sure I saw a ship dock this morning. Perhaps the captain will be willing to take his new Fire Lord onto his vessel." He hesitated and waited for Zuko to respond.

_I can see her again! _Zuko thought excitedly to himself. _But, perhaps I have waited too long. She may not want to see me. Maybe she has moved on, accepted that I wouldn't come for her._ The smile fled from Zuko's face. His body stiffened and he snatched his golden hair piece from its place. He roughly shoved it into his black mop and twisted his hair into a tight bun. His old stern expression returned as he planted his boots heavily on the floor.

"What is the matter, Zuko?"

"It will not work. I have far too much to do here to be running about the globe in search of a girl. Especially a girl who has forgotten about," he added resentfully.

Iroh closed his eyes and rested his cup on the top of his round belly.

"It is not my place to pry, but I do not think she has forgotten you."

"How do you know that, Uncle?" Zuko snapped angrily. He swept to his feet, startling Iroh and causing his tea cup to crash to the floor, spilling its amber fluid over the stone floor.

Iroh began to mop the liquid from the floor, saying nothing.

"I expect you to reply to me when I ask you a question, _General,_" Zuko commanded, standing menacingly over his uncle. Iroh took the cloth in his hand and rested it in his lap as he sat back on his heels.

"Zuko, you miss her, and it is clear to everyone that you are not peaceful."

"It's that obvious?"

Iroh nodded.

Zuko took a step back, almost retreating or hiding away from his aggression.

"I miss her, Uncle."

"Then go to her."


	4. To the Sea

To the Sea

A tiny flake of ice fell from the clear blue sky, the last remanent of the cloud that had sped across the sky, being propelled by the winds high above the ground. The delicate flake drifted across the white landscape, slowly getting closer to the ocean. As it reached the edge of the great white expanse, to where the landscape suddenly became a dark blue, it met another singular icy figure.

The blue tinged furs had tiny crystals clinging to the end of each fibre, which was steadily causing the material to pull towards the earth. Wrapped inside the jacket of ice was a pale faced Katara, standing perfectly still with her eyes fixed unblinkingly on the horizon.

Her lashes curved smoothly upwards, frozen in place from when a tear damp finger brushed them skywards. A touch of blue was creeping into her bronze complexion, revealing the path that her veins had laid beneath the skin.

She had been standing on the precipes of the land for three days. No longer did she cry, her tears had run out long ago. Nor did her heart throb in agony when she drew in breaths, her heart no longer felt pain. Each moment passed without recognition, each event before her eyes went unnoticed.

Her awareness of her surrounding was vague. Katara knew she was on the coast, as did she know the path she took to get there. She continued to stare with her wide open eyes at the point in the distance where the light sky met the sea. Thoughts slowly flowed through her mind.

_He is coming. But he has not come yet. He said he wanted to be with me. But he isn't. I have nothing with out him. I will not love again, this hurts too much. _

Katara's thoughts swirled around her mind, as did images in front of her eyes. They were pictures of Zuko, standing just outside her vision, which she could not see.

_I will stay here, and wait for him to come to me. _

She called in her mind – ­_Come, Zuko! To me, to the sea. I will wait here for you._

*******

The tiny snow flake drifted lazily around his mass of dishevelled hair. He absently swatted at it, tiny sparks emerging from his finger tips, turning the snow back into cold water. It dripped to the metal floor, spreading across the smooth surface and refreezing into a tiny winter pond.

Zuko stood alone at the bow of the metal ship, letting the sea spray drench him. Usually he hated water; it made him cold and dampened his inner fire, but now it made him think of Katara. He imagined that the cool droplets were the tips of her curls tickling his face and the ocean breeze was her breath. When snow touched his skin he imagined for a moment that it was her finger tips brushing across him.

He took a deep breath in an effort to slow his pulse and murmured to himself.

_It will not be long until I do not have to imagine. I will truly feel her touch and see her face in the flesh, not an opaque mirage of her that will torment and tease me. _

He shuddered involuntarily as the image of her face fading out of his reach, disappearing into the sky on the back of the humongous flying bison. How he loathed that creature. It took her away. His eyes narrowed with a momentary hatred of the animal, of the Avatar, of the world, for separating Katara from him. A surprisingly large splash of icy arctic water slapped into his face, bringing him out of his dark musings.

His face softened, as he uncharacteristically reversed his feelings, acknowledging that without them, he would have never met Katara. Zuko drew closer to the railing, bringing himself closer to the water. Leaning over the edge precariously he yelled into the blue and white abyss.

_I'm coming, Katara! I am on the ocean, coming for you. _

He recoiled slightly from the edge, his red clothes completely drenched in sea water. The water sprayed over him, soaking his back and making his hair drip. Zuko rested his elbows on the barrier and set his face on his hands, covering his eyes.

_Please wait for me. Gods, let her wait for me. _

As he stood bent over, water leaked from inside the cocoon his face and hands made, a mixture of sea water and salty tears. He did not sob, nor did his body shake with crying. He allowed the tears to flow for once and did not stop them. He felt close to Katara, but still not close enough.

"Fire Lord."

A deep rumbling voice interrupted the soothing crashes of the ocean. The voice echoed inside the iron helmet, vibrating harshly on the final sounds of his words. Zuko stiffened at hearing his new title and willed the water on his face to disappear. He replied harshly.

"What?"

"My Lord, General Iroh requested that you join him in control room," a burly soldier replied.

Zuko exhaled steam and flame through his nose in disgruntlement. He was tired of Iroh wisdom-filled speeches, and was sure that another was approaching.

"Tell him I shall join him shortly," Zuko commanded with out turning.

The soldier tapped his heels together and bowed low. Zuko waited until he could no longer hear the sound of the soldiers' boots on the metal floor. He relaxed to his previous position and slowly regained his composure. He looked up from his hands to the ocean, and spied a tiny speck of land in the far off distance.

_I will join you shortly as well, Katara._

The Fire Lord stood up tall, his glossy scar cutting cruelly across his otherwise hand some face. He had never been thought of as a handsome boy, but with his new responsibilities, his new opinion on life, and his new emotions, he held himself somewhat differently, and displayed a new expression on his face. Zuko pulled his rich clothes around him, hugging the wetness close to him.

_There is little time before I see you now, Katara. I will not have to dream of you any more. Meet me, come to the sea, I shall be there soon._

Fire Lord Zuko retreated to the shelter of the cabin, ready to get out of his sodden clothes and be warm again. He paused at the threshold of the cabin and glanced behind him, his hand resting on the door frame. The land on the horizon was still a tiny speck, but just seeing the land where Katara was made a smile creep across his lips.


	5. Into Your Arms

**Into Your Arms**

Steam rose from the hot water that Katara was washing her clothes in. She wiped away the tiny beads of sweat on her upper lip with the back of her hand. The pile of dirty clothing that her brother and father had given her sat beside her, reaching to her shoulders.

_Just once I would like them to wash their own clothing._

She thought bitterly. In a burst of anger she slapped the wet cloth hard into the tub, splashing hot water all over her. Katara recoiled and gasped.

_It burns!_

Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to rub the cold snow onto her scalding flesh. The ice eased the pain a little, but Katara knew that painful blisters would begin to form if she did not heal herself quickly. Collecting herself, she cooled the hot water and bended it onto her skin. The liquid glowed and she felt instant relief. She dropped the water onto the ground and sat back on her heels, eyes closed with relief. Her breaths were shallow and her skin looked raw. The redness could not be healed, it would have to go away itself.

_Idiot. How could you be so stupid? Burning yourself with washing water. Children do not even do that!_

She clenched her teeth and shook her head disgustedly. Since Sokka had dragged her away from the coastline she had tried to bury herself in work, but with every task she did she managed to damage something, or injure herself.

"She is hurting herself on purpose, Dad!" Sokka worriedly told his father.

"There is nothing we can do, son. She will mend herself. It may just take some time," Hakoda said wisely.

"Yeah, but.."

"We cannot intervene."

Hakoda looked at his son severely. The young man pouted childishly, but remained silent. The two stood at the doorway to their ice hut, watching Katara's movements.

"Can you hear that, Dad?"

"Hear what, son?" He strained to pick out a new sound in the air.

"It sounds like… a warship." Sokka's eyes instinctively narrowed.

"We are no longer at war son. But, you are right. It is a warship."

Over the snow walls of their villiage the top of a metal Fire Nation warship appeared.

The two Water Tribesmen looked at each other and sprinted towards the ocean, unsheathing weapons as they ran. They reached the outer wall as the door come bridge lowered from the side of the vessel. From inside emerged a short man holding a shiny horn. A crisp sound trumpeted from it and the man cried to those on shore.

"Fire Lord Zuko requests permission to enter the Southern Water Tribe, and visit the people within. May he enter?"

Hakoda stepped through the threshold of the villiage.

"It is the pleasure of the Southern Water Tribe to welcome Fire Lord Zuko. You may join us."

He bowed his head slightly, indicating that he had finished speaking. The villiagers watched curiously as the tall, thin figure of the Fire Lord descend from the ship. He was wrapped tightly in fine red and black furs, which made it difficult for him to walk with dignity. Zuko paused as he reached the snow.

_Should I really be doing this? What will I say to her? What will I do?_

He began to panic.

"Continue moving, Zuko. Do not show these people disrespect. You must walk to great them," A kind voice murmured from behind Zuko. Zuko pressed his lips together decidedly and pushed on. He reached the ice wall and faced the mass of blue clad people. He saw Sokka standing behind Hakoda, both of whom were scowling at him slightly.

_Oh gods, _Zuko thought, _She told them._

_*****_

Katara looked up from her washing.

_What is going on? Where is everyone going?_

She dropped the linen back into the water and scrambled to her feet. People had begun to gather at the sea entrance. Hastily, she walked to the back of the crowd and stood on her toes to see what was happening. Over the heads of over a hundred people she saw the familiar body of Iroh.

Katara dropped from her toes back to the flat of her feet. Glancing about her, she spied a wooden crate and jumped on it, allowing her to see clearly over the peoples' heads.

_Zuko...?_

Katara's eyes opened wide hopefully.

_Is that Zuko? Did he follow me? _

She scanned the crowd and was disappointed. She had not seen the man she had her heart set on. Sniffing lightly, Katara returned to her laundry, her back to the ocean. She moodily began to scrub the clothes, determined that every speck of dirt and sweat would be removed from the material. Because she was so absorbed in attacking the laundry, Katara did not notice the hoards of people stream back through the walls into the villiage to return to their business. As her pile of dirty clothes was slowly replaced by neatly folded ones, a man stood behind Katara, watching her work. An hour passed and the man watched intently, absorbing every movement she made, as though the concept of physical labour fascinated him.

"I did not know it would take me so long to get here. There was so much work to be done, and then the journey took forever." The man said huskily. Katara spun round, flicking water everywhere with her sudden motion.

_Zuko…_

Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened with shock.

"You came!" She cried. The young woman flung herself at Zuko, and began to sob. "I didn't think you would ever come." Zuko wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I tried to be sooner. I… I was unsure of what I was to do."

Katara pulled back softly and held him at arms length.

"I thought I was pretty clear," she whispered, her face now rearranged into a tiny smile. He returned the smile, making Katara smile even bigger.

"I missed you," he murmured as he leaned towards her face.

"Same here," Katara whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

She closed her eyes, expecting to see the young man gone when she opened them, that he was an apparition of her imagination and the warm touch she felt around her was a dream. She snapped her eyes open and he was still standing in front of her, still holding her tightly. Zuko's arm slid towards her face and touched her cheek lightly. His other hand rested softly on the back of the head, and gently pulled her towards him.

"Ahem," a cough interrupted the moment. Sokka stood a few feet away with his arms crossed, staring disapprovingly at the couple.

"Katara, you're needed at the main fire, there's some issues with the dinner."

Reluctanly, Katara released Zuko, her fingers lingering in his hand as she walked away. She scowled at her brother as she passed him, but a smile crept across her lips as she walked towards the fire.

"Nice timing, Sokka," The Fire Lord muttered vehemently.

"I do try," was the reply.


End file.
